


Was this a date?!

by EndlessFangirl



Series: KohaLuna week 2021 [1]
Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Day 1, F/F, First Dates, Fluff, Idiots in Love, KohaLuna week, Movie Night, Mutual Pining, Nervousness, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:07:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29278188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndlessFangirl/pseuds/EndlessFangirl
Summary: “N- no, but this is the first time we are going to hang out alone and I really want to make a good impression. Like an “Oh ya this girl is totally datable” impression,” Luna explained. “Orsomethinglikethat!” Luna blushed at her own words.“You really got the hots for this girl huh?” Charlotte smiled.
Relationships: Kohaku/Luna (Dr. STONE)
Series: KohaLuna week 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150142
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8
Collections: 💛💖 KohaLuna Week 2021 💛💖





	Was this a date?!

**Author's Note:**

> Let KohaLuna week start!

Luna paced around her small dorm bedroom. Checking ever so often to see if her hair wasn’t messy if her makeup still looked good and judging her outfit choices. 

“For that last time Luna you look great,” Luan’s roommate Charlotte said.

“Ohh Charlotte I’m just really nervous and excited. It feels like a small glass jar inside my heart is going to explode,” Luna muttered.

“Aren’t you just going to see the movies with her?” Charlotte recalled. “Did she even ask you on a date?”

“N- no, but this is the first time we are going to hang out alone and I really want to make a good impression. Like an “Oh ya this girl is totally datable” impression,” Luna explained. “Orsomethinglikethat!” Luna blushed at her own words.

“You really got the hots for this girl huh?” Charlotte smiled.

“Y-ya, but you should see her Charlotte. The cute way she smiles. Whenever she laughs her eyes get all scrunched up. Her bangs perfectly frame her face. How pretty for golden hair is,” Luna gushed.

“Isn’t she also muscular? She’s on the softball team ain’t she?” Charlotte raised an eyebrow.

“That has nothing to do with anything!” Luna fumbled her words.

“You sure?” Charlotte continued to tease.

“Oh, you want to start that game huh? I was there when you had a crush on Stan for 3 years in high school and I definitely heard you talk about “How strong he is” and “How amazing he looks during the football games with Xeno sitting with us!” Luna snapped back.

“H- hey! I didn’t know he was dating Xeno,” Charlotte blushed.

“You didn’t notice the dirty looks he’d give you during the games?” 

“I apologized senior year,” Charlotte scoffed.

The two were quiet for a bit before they started to burst out laughing at the other’s actions around their crushes.

“Oh oh don’t forget that time at prom you dragged me around as you tried to find Stan and him and Xeno were at Xeno’s place,” Luna added.

“Hey I’m not the only one who had a crush on a gay guy,” Charlotte pointed out.

“Ohhh we going there now?”

“You started it, Luna!”

“Whattt I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Luna sarcastically scoffed.

_Buzz buzz_

“Oh is that her?”

Luna checked the phone.

_My wife ♥ Kohaku_

“Y- ya,” Luna’s smile stretched ear to ear. “Shhh,”

The nickname was something both Kohaku changed each other to after Gen had made a passing comment about how they acted like a married couple. Seeing Kohaku change Luna’s contact name to “My wife _♥_ Luna” Luna’s heart was basically doing backflips in her chest. Luna picked up the phone and put it to her ear.

“Hello?”

_“Hey, I’m outside ya dorms waiting for ya,”_

“Ahh sorry. I’ll be right out,”

_“See ya, Honey,”_

Luna’s face went red. “S- She just called me…,”

“Oh god, I think she broke you already,”

“Whattt noooo…. I’m Luna the capable gal! A cutesy pet name won’t break me,” Luna mustard all the strength left in her together.

“You go, girl!” Charlotte cheered on her friend.

“Hmph!” Luna grabbed her purse and confidently walked out of the dorm.

_Ya, I’m Luna the capable gal. I’ve been on plenty of dates! As the friend people bring along for double dates… but still!_

When Luna first meets Kohaku she doesn't think it would end with Luna having a huge crush on the girl. In fact, the way Luna had to meet Kohaku was through her stepbrother Senkuu, who Luna may or may not have had a crush on at the time. Luna’s first impression of Kohaku was that she was very loud and confident in her mannerisms. 

“Hey took ya long enough,” Kohaku waved, as she leaned her car.

“Yeah sorry about that. I and Charlotte were talking,” Luna apologized.

“Oh what about?” Kohaku asked.

“Nostalgic high school memories,” Luna explained. “Now let’s go to the movies before it starts. It’s a book series I’ve been reading for a while and I’ve heard the movie good. It’s about this prince forced to marry the princess he falls in love with the princess’s sister. 

But the thing is the sister actually-” Luna gushed.

“Ya ya, get in before you spoil the whole story,” Kohaku laughed.

Kohaku opened the car door and Luna happily got it. Luna was so excited about the movie she completely didn’t notice Kohaku’s kind act.

  
  


“One large popcorn and 2 cherry icees please,” Kohaku ordered.

Luna was already in the theaters since she wanted to catch some of the previews.

“That’ll be 10.75,” The cashier said.

Kohaku handed the cashier the money and waited for her snacks.

_Ok, Kohaku, just breathe. It’s just the two of you. Nothing to be nervous about. Luna’s cool. Besides you were the one who asked to tag along so don’t get cold feet now!_

“Ma’am?”

_Ya, It’ll be fine._

“Excuse me, miss?”

“Oh umm yes?”

“Here’s you’re icees and you’re popcorn,”

“Ahh sorry about that. Thanks,” Kohaku awkwardly said before stepping out of line.

Kohaku gets her ticket scanned and heads into threather 3.

  
  


_Ok, Luna, you don’t need to overthink things. It’s not even a date. It’s just two friends hanging out. Only you have a huge crush on your friend… but just try to focus on the movie. Kohaku seems relaxed so you should be too._

“Hey, I got the snacks,” Kohaku whispered.

“Ohh did you get the cherry Icee?” 

“Like I could forget,”

Kohaku sat down and handed the cup to Luna. The two’s fings brushed for a second. Like a surge of electricity, something shot through Luna’s body.

“Thanks,”

_Don’t freak out. Don’t freak out._

  
  


_Don’t freak out. Don’t freak out. This is totally normal. This just what friends do._

Kohaku couldn’t even focus on the movie anymore because Luna had taken hold of her hand and was squeezing it with anticipation. The yellow light coming from the screen colored Luna’s face and barely showed the sparkle in Luna’s eyes. Luna was fixated on the movie while Kohaku was fixated on her friend’s face. Kohaku’s heartbeat soon outpaced the background music and made its own beat. Kohaku didn’t even know what was going on on-screen but she could list about 10 different things about Luna’s face right then. Like the way Luna’s eyes reflected the colors on the screen or the little wrinkles under her eyes, Luna got when she smiled. 

_Oh damn, I’m really gay._

  
  


“Ahh, that was perfect,” Luna gushed outside the theater. “What did you think Kohaku?”

“Oh I thought it was pretty good,” Kohaku lied.

The truth was she spent so much time looking at her friend that she had not caught have of the movie’s plot.

“They really did the twist really well. I know it was coming and even I cried,”

“Oh big nerd,” Kohaku teased.

“Rude,” Luna pouted.

_Yup this girl is going to be the death of me. When Mom and Byakuya ask who did it. It was Luna._

"Hey Kohak, can we just walk around a bit?" Luna asked.

"Don't feel like going to the dorms just yet?" Kohaku questioned.

"Ya, I kinda just want to walk around with you for a bit,"

_aghh the way she phrases that was so cute._

"Sure,"

Kohaku saw Luna's lips twist into a smile. " Beat ya to that rock over there!" Luna point to a big stone along the strip and Luna started to run.

"Ahh, you jerk!" Kohaku chased after Luna

Kohaku knew she could easily beat Luna but-

"Huh? Wait I won? Oh my god, I won!" Luna cheered.

Kohaku held her tongue and just looked at Luna's smile as she cheered. Kohaku was just as competitive as Luna but for tonight Kohaku just wanted to see Luna smile.

"Ahh geez you beat me," Kohaku tried to hide her smile.

"I finally beat you," Luna teased. "How do you feel?"

"Ok you, don't let your ego get too big,"

"Hphmmm," Luna hummed. "I think you're just jealous,"

"Not even," Kohaku playfully rolled her eyes.

“Well, either way, I'm having a fun time. We should go see another movie some other time,” Luna commented.

_Wait-!?_

“Did- Did you think this was a date?”

“W- What?!”

  
“I mean that sounded like you thought it was a date so I-,”

“I- did you want it to be a date?” Luna hesitated to say.

“I mean kinda.. But if-,” 

Kohaku was cut off by a soft kiss on her cheek. “You owe me another movie date then,” Luna giggled.

Kohaku kinda just stood there for a second trying to process the sudden affection.

“Kohaku? Hey, are you ok?”

**Author's Note:**

> Next fanfic: 2/9  
> Twitter :@Endlessao3  
> Tumblr :@endlessfangirlao3


End file.
